Your Eyes and Mine
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot. BxR 'What do you say to the person you like'


Ryu: Hey all, miss me? -smiles-

Kitsu: Wheeeee! Hi readers! I missed you! -huggles-

Raii: Yo.

Ryu: Wow, it's been so long since I've done anything on here! -gonk'd- Well, sorry about that, guys, but RL stuff got in the way. Been busy with the school year as well, and my writing...eh, I try, but meh...

Anyway, this is a sort of old piece of writing I worked on sometime last year, I think.Or earlier in the past school year, I suppose. -shrugs- Well, anyway, as a present for not being on so long, I'll let you guys read it. It's not that big or anything, and I tried to change things up a bit, but, this was the result. I'll try to work on AVL, but I'm currently at a block... -sweatdrop- But, if anyone wants to help me get past it, I wouldn't mind... -hinthint- I might redo it, actually. There's a lot of things that need to be fixed, in my opinion. But, anyway, I might as well just let you read this now, eh?

Kitsu: Yay! On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, you would see a lot of fluff and silliness. -grins-

'What do you say to the person you like?'

I thought about that often, especially in the last class of my school day… The one I had with HIM. Akuroi Bakura…

Bakura and I, Shiozu Ryou, look almost identical by the way. Same hair, same face, same eyes… Only, his hair is a bit shorter than mine, a silvery-ash color, his features sharper, his eyes more narrow, and look almost as red as blood. Me? My hair is longer, a snow-white tinted with lilac, my facial features are softer, and my eyes appear to be more like chocolate, than blood…

Not to mention… his body, though slim, slender, almost effeminate (as is mine), looks manlier than mine. I look like a girl… He has this little air of seduction about him, while I appear to radiate innocence. And at the thought of his seductive-like appeal, I believe my face just turned awfully red right now... considering how hot my face feels…

One reason why I'm so VERY glad we're taking notes today…by overhead, which means the room is dark.

But…liking someone who looks almost exactly the same as you… Isn't that something like…narcissism? I mean, we could pass as brothers, even though we aren't in any way related at all!

Having already completed my notes, barely listening as the teacher droned on, I turned around in my seat the slightest bit, watching him out of the corner of my eye. Yes, my crush sat behind me. He was moved here a couple days ago, for being disruptive with a few of his friends. And just my luck…out of all the empty seats, the teacher had to put him behind me! I can't help but squirm every now and then at the thought. Bakura, sitting right behind me! I wonder what he thinks about…

But right now…he looks bored.

I slightly began this little habit I have, nibbling on my lower lip nervously as my eyebrows furrowed together slightly. That question ran through my mind again…

'What do you say to the person you like?'

Sighing softly, I gathered up what courage I could muster right now, and fully turned around to face him, a nervous smile on my face. "Hello…" I said softly.

Those eyes of his seemed to be returning back into focus, and I couldn't help but stare at them, as they were watching ME. Focusing on ME! My heart pounded faster in my chest.

"Hn…"

Just that made me melt inside, and my blush grew. I swore I swooned and turned into a bunch of Ryou-putty on the floor…

He looked at me for a moment with this odd, unreadable expression on his face. But it was only brief, since that look that clearly said 'What the hell do you want and why are you staring at me still?' returned. I swallowed, staring at him, trying to say something…anything…

"I… Your eyes are pretty."

The murmured statement was from me, since his lips hadn't moved and he looked quite taken-a-back. I felt my face grow hotter…or was it just the room? No…it was me...

"…What?" Was the surprised whisper.

"Your eyes… I love them, the color… They're like…rubies…or cinnamon…" Why the heck was I going on about his eyes?! I must sound like such a freak! Yet…he doesn't look too freaked out…just…surprised… And was he…blushing? … I HAVE to be hallucinating!

And if I'm not, I can't help but think that he looks so adorable right now…

He just stared at me with that little look for a moment, before he quickly averted his eyes back to his paper, which didn't have notes on it…but little doodles and random scribbles.

"Hn… Thanks, I guess…"

I blinked, before forcing myself to smile at him just in case he was still watching, turning back around in my seat. Only when I did that, did I let the falsetto smile drop away and let the full extent of my embarrassment show. I hid my burning, blushing face in my hands.

The bell rung for the end of the school day, and I took longer than usual packing up my stuff. I'm usually the first one out of the classroom since I pack up a few minutes before the bell, but I suppose I waited until now because I wanted to be in Bakura's presence a little bit longer…

I grabbed my bag by the handle and walked out of the classroom. Bakura was coming out at the same time as I was, and I tried (yet failed) to suppress my blush, due to the returning warmth on my cheeks.

We walked side by side down the halls, going the same way out of the school, apparently. My heart pounded like a drum, and I wondered if he heard it… It seemed very loud in my ears...

Out of the building now, we headed toward our buses. Bakura's was a little further than mine, and as I slowed, turning to get on the bus, I felt him lightly brush against me. He leaned in and whispered something into my ear that made my stomach flutter and heart skip a beat before passing me.

I was beaming broadly from what I could tell (yet unsure as to whether my smile could ever rival the sun's bright rays of light) as I climbed on the bus and made my way to the back where my usual seat was.

I sat down, bag in my lap to make room for whichever other person decided to sit down next to me before glancing out the window. My reflection grinned at me like a giddy idiot as I recalled what he had said to me…

'"I love your pretty chocolate eyes too."'

Ryu: Is that fluff enough, or what? Heh. -smiles- So, would ya mind leaving comments telling me I still got fluffy skills? Who knows, I might start getting more fics in. Oh, and a helper will be nice too.

Kitsu: I liked it... -murmurs-

Raii: -yawns- I'ma gonna go back to sleep now. That Muse Closet was pretty comfy...

Ryu: Er, okay? Well, anyway, hope to hear from you readers soon! -waves-


End file.
